Bad Things Happen Bingo- Pokemon version
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: The few chapters I've been requested for this- PreciousMetalShipping, Morty, Guzma and Hau, and JadeShipping (not in that order)
1. Big Brother Instinct

**Characters: Guzma, Hau**

**Pairings: none**

* * *

"You're not bad at all, kid!" Guzma laughed from the other side of the battlefield. Hau grinned at him as he finished healing his pokemon with the items in his bag. Battling Guzma was a regular thing, now, and this one had ended in a tie, the first time Guzma hadn't won after a hard fight. That was how Hau knew he was improving.

"Thanks! You've been helping a lot." He was glad that Guzma wasn't so much of a bad guy in terms of crime anymore; it really was a great opportunity for some training battles while Sun and Moon were elsewhere. He wished he could go with them, but he did promise his grandfather that he'd help look after the Team Skull guys in Iki Town and make sure they weren't causing any more trouble. So far, that had proved effective.

Guzma laughed some more before crossing the battlefield, maneuvering expertly through the ditches and debris their battle caused. He'd had years of practice doing so, of course. "What do you say we start heading on back before it gets too dark? We could probably fly back before the sun starts getting too low."

"Sounds good." Hau's Decidueye was already healed and ready to go, as was Guzma's Toucannon, the newest addition to his team. They took off and started flying not long after that.

In all honesty, after a good couple of talks after everything that'd happened, Hau and Guzma were thick as thieves. They looked out for each other like brothers, even though Guzma was Professor Kukui's age. He was glad for it; he'd always wanted a brother, younger or older. With that, though, came some unnecessary protection, like Hau had seen Plumeria give to the younger Team Skull members. Usually Guzma was pretty chill about it, and would lay off if Hau asked him to. He appreciated the thought behind it, though Guzma wouldn't own up to it if asked.

Hau kept a trained eye on the ground, keeping watch for anything amiss. It was a habit he picked up with Team Skull's shenanigans, and so far it hadn't worn off. He never really saw anything much- expect for this time.

"Decidueye, can you go lower?" Decidueye cooed and did as asked, allowing him to zone in on what he saw.

There was a small island just off of Melemele Island, by where Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet lived. "Just off" meant about a mie out, but that wasn't the issue. What was the issue was-

"Kid, what're you lookin' at?" Guzma called, Toucannon slowing to fall back with Hau and Decidueye.

"Ultra Beast." He knew one when he saw one, thanks to Sun and Moon. "Let's go down."

Before Guzma could protest, like Hau knew he would, he and Decidueye swooped down, landing deftly on the little land mass. He heard Guzma land behind him, but he didn't tear his eyes off of the Ultra Beast, which still hadn't seen them. Hau still had a couple Beast Balls from Aether Paradise he could use to catch it. It shouldn't be any problem- after all, Sun and Moon could take them down easily, and he was nearly as strong as them now.

"Hey, you!" he called, already palming one of the Beast Balls. This could be a one-and-done situation if he did this right.

The Ultra Beast turned his way. Its body was thin, almost translucent white, but it had fierce eyes as well. "It's not too late to leave," Guzma said, but he sighed once he knew that Hau wasn't going to budge. "Well, if you're gonna be like that, then you're gonna need my help."

Hau grinned at him before steeling his nerves again. "Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye did as asked, soaring closer to the Ultra Beast before attacking. The Ultra Beast, however, was too quick to be caught by the attack, something that caught Hau very off guard. He wasn't used to that attack not landing, and before he knew it, the Ultra Beast retaliated with Bug Buzz, hitting Decidueye dead-on.

"Now this is the stuff I know! Toucannon, Hyper Voice!" Decidueye covered up quick enough to avoid the blast, but the Ultra Beast, for all it's apparent speed, did not. "That's definitely a bug type, but it looks strong, too. Got any with a type advantage?"

"Just one." He called back Decidueye and sent out Noivern. That would help, at least a little bit. They rushed the battle field, coming as close as they dared to the Ultra Beast without being in danger of being attacked themselves. "Air Slash!"

The battle was tougher than he expected, even with Guzma's help. It seemed to stretch on forever, and because both of their teams were exhausted from their battle before, it did not stretch in their favor.

"Raichu!" He'd saved Raichu for last because of its speed, but found himself running to catch it out of midair before it could become more injured. This Ultra Beast was stronger than he expected, much stronger, and without any clear type advantage it was so hard to beat. He hadn't even had a chance to throw an Ultra Ball at it yet.

He returned Raichu without a second thought, leaving Guzma's Golisopod on its own against the Ultra Beast. "What do we do now?"

"Give me a Beast Ball. I'll take care of this." Guzma extended his hand for one of them, but Hau was unsure. He was sure he could do this before, but now? He wasn't so sure, especially since he was out of usable pokemon and Guzma only had one left, barely on its last limb. "Kid, c'mon."

"Okay." He took one out of his bag, and in the next moment Hau felt himself being tackled to the ground. "What the-"

The next second was filled with him being hoisted to his feet and basically thrown behind a tree. His hand scraped against the bark when he caught himself, but he couldn't help but ignore it to look back at where Guzma was throwing the ball at the Ultra Beast- and the destruction around him from one of its moves. Right where Hau was a moment ago.

The ball rocked back and forth. It clicked. The Ultra Beast was caught.

"We did it," Guzma said, a grin creeping onto his face. He looked over at Hau, who was staring at him, stunned. "Sorry about pushing ya. Couldn't let you get hit with that blast."

It took a moment to make his voice work. Of course he'd had a couple close calls like this before, but then it was everyone for themselves. "Thank you."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for, right?" He tossed the Beast Ball up and caught it. "Now, c'mon. Better get this Ultra Beast to your friends."


	2. Painful Transformation

**Characters: Morty**

**Pairings: none**

**Kinda hate how this one turned out but oh well**

* * *

Morty's gym is perhaps the darkest of all of the gyms in Johto. For all he knew, that extended to the other regions as well. There was a definite reason for that, though his colleagues teased him about it being a ghost type aesthetic. Which, admittedly, it partly was.

He didn't advertise what the real reason was to anyone, not even to his closest friends. They didn't need to know, and even if they did, they likely wouldn't believe him. Eusine had suspicions for a while before he threw him off of his scent.

During the night, it started as an awful, splitting headache. Then it devolved into his nerves screaming pain for what felt like centuries before it was done until morning, when it started all over again.

Tonight was no different. The headache started the moment he closed the door to his apartment-like living space adjacent to the gym. Completely dark, but the absence of light didn't help anything. If this were a regular headache, it would, but he knew this was far from a regular headache. His temples felt like they were splitting at the seams. It took all he could from screaming in pain, a very practiced something.

He braced himself against the wall of his room, closing his eyes as tight as possible. This was how he managed the pain every time, the practice that made him tolerant.

It slowly subsided to a dull throb before spreading down to the rest of his body. It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body bit by bit in the worst possible way. If this was anything like what death felt like, he didn't want to face it. Despite being a ghost type expert, he did not enjoy becoming a ghost himself every night.

He watched his body slump over without him in it, looking like he was sleeping. He wished he could remember what that felt like, because this left him exhausted come daybreak. When he looked down at himself, he could see right through. In this form, though, he could also see the ghost types who didn't normally show themselves. The pain was gone, too, as his nerves still resided in his body.

Morty was not one to take this to his advantage. The first night, he ventured off and found it much more painful to reconnect to his body the following morning. So he took a seat, as usual, and watched the ghost pokemon and the clock.

The searing pain returned the instant the clock struck five-thirty, meaning the sun was rising. He braced himself for the re-entering to his body, which hurt nearly as bad as exiting. The pain ebbed away after a full minute passed, and he slowly stood up to face his dark room and start the exhaustion of his day.

Rinse.

Repeat.


	3. Passing Out from Pain

**Characters: Gold, Silver, technically Yellow and Crys**

**Pairings: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold x Silver)**

* * *

It was odd to Gold that Silver wasn't back from Viridian City yet. He was the one who said he would only be in Kanto for a day because Yellow wanted to show him around more properly. Gold found it funny that Yellow practically adopted Silver as a brother just like Blue did, but that still didn't explain why Silver wasn't back before Proteum Omega like he said he would be. If Gold were anyone else, he'd be worried, but he was too busy feeding the pokemon his mom left him in charge of for the week.

The front door opened almost as soon as that obnoxious-yet-catchy theme song ended. "There you are," Gold said, putting the pokemon food away while they ate happily. "Took you long enough, huh?"

No response, save for the door closing. "What, did Straw Hat Girl keep you in the forest all day? Didn't think you'd be so tired hanging out with her." He turned the corner to greet his guest- boyfriend, he mentally corrected himself- just in time to see him slimp over onto the floor. "Silver? Hey!" He shook his shoulder, but Silver didn't stir. At least he still had a pulse. Did he just pass out? "Shoot. Crys knows more about this than me, I'll ask her for help."

**X-X-X**

Silver dreamed he was falling again.

He wasn't even too far up in the tree, and Yellow was a couple ahead of him, watching their pokemon play in a clearing. She didn't notice when he slipped off of the branch, though maybe that was for the better. Just like Blue, Yellow had good intentions when it came to his safety, but she could be just as smothering at times. He could take care of himself enough to know how much pain was too much.

Once he fell again in the dream, he decided that it was, indeed, too much.

The first time, he was going to leave soon, anyway. He was able to hide whatever pain he felt from Yellow, though the pain in his ribs whenever he breathed was nearly blinding. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't tried to twist when he fell, but that past was the past. Nothing he could do.

In his dream, he fell over and over, the pain amplifying each time, hammering at his chest. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to make it all the way back to New Bark Town. At that point, the pain had become almost unbearable. Before he could say anything to Gold, he went down- hence, the dream.

This time, though, he felt himself fall onto something soft, familiar. _Gold's couch._ Sound began to return to him, sounds of Gold and the television, and- was that Crys?

"Hey, you're back." Silver opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Sure enough, there was Gold, a grin on his face like always even though his eyes said something completely different. "You feeling alright? You kinda dropped out on me there."

"Yeah, I know." He tried sitting up, but the pain returned any time he tried. He let out a soft string of curses.

"Hey, I'm still with the kids in Violet City here!" That was where Crys's voice was coming from, then; Gold must've called her for advice. "Glad you're up, Silver. Gold was so worried-"

Gold hung up quickly. "Whoops, lost connection. Oh well." Right. Silver didn't believe that for a second, but he wasn't going to bring it up. "What'd you do to pass out, anyway?"

He reluctantly relayed the story to Gold, who gave him his full attention (for once). Silver never knew his own pain tolerance to be so low, but the worst of the pain was mostly ebbing away now. He knew from experience that he didn't break anything, maybe only bruised his ribs.

"Gotcha. Well, Crys said I should let you rest more, which means I suppose I should tell you that there's a Proteum Omega marathon on tonight."

A small smile tugged at his lips as Gold sat next to him on the couch. "Shut up, just admit you like the show."

Gold took his hand in his, already settling in. "Never."


	4. Stumbling and Staggering

**Characters: Yellow, Blue**

**Pairings: JadeShipping (Yellow x Blue)**

* * *

"Yellow, come on! We need to keep going!" Blue tugged Yellow along, running through the forest. She was used to running in heeled shoes; she'd been doing it just about her whole life. Yellow, on the other hand, was in her boots but still couldn't seem to keep a steady running rhythm.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Her statement was punctuated with a yawn. She could barely stay on her feet, even with Blue's support. Heck, she was barely awake to begin with. The only thing keeping her awake was Blue continuously talking and pulling her along to keep her moving. It was a miracle she hadn't tripped over any tree roots yet.

Blue sighed as she looked at her girlfriend, nearly asleep on her feet. She'd warned her not to use her powers so much, lest something like this happen again. Now they were on the run from the guys because Blue, of course, had to run her mouth and bet them that she and Yellow could hide from them for the entire evening. Right after Yellow had finished healing Red's team after a battle. Perfect planning on her part, really.

She found a spot just off of a clearing, a tree hollow big enough for both of them. Yellow didn't really take up much space, anyway. "Here, get in," she said, nearly pushing her in. She followed soon, bringing her knees up to her chest to take up less space. She snickered. "There's no way the boys will find us here!"

"Right." She yawned again, leaning her head on Blue's shoulder. "How long do you think it'll take them to give up?"

"Who knows? I give them an hour. Neither of them really care about the bet, I don't think." She reached her arm around Yellow's shoulders, bringing the two of them closer together. "You're okay, though? You weren't exactly steady on your feet."

Yellow took a deep breath, which Blue knew was really a suppressed yawn. "Just tired. That's all."

Blue smoothed back Yellow's feathery bangs and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and take a nap. We're fine here, okay?"

"Mmm." Yellow curled up into a ball, her head still on Blue's shoulder. A small smile was on her lips as she fell asleep almost before Blue could blink. That girl was always so tired, and for good reason. It must've taken a lot out of her to heal Red's entire team.

"Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
